My Bubbly Gal
by QueenBee2000
Summary: Bubbles arrives home after being on tour with her band. She's considered a rock star to Townsville. Her sisters are proud, she has screaming fanes, even her new college teachers are praising, and boys are starting to notice her. There's just one green eyed ruff that's on her mind. Does the Ruff start having feelings for this blonde rock star.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! You guys are probably wondering why the hell would this chick write a new story. Well... Life is not going good for me, and the only way for me to get out of it is by typing. I've been always wanting a ButchxBubbles fanfic. I just love that couple, I cant help it! Haha well here it is! And if your not a fan of this couple, please don't read, because I really don't want to put up with mean messages. Mkay! Wow that sounds depressing, oh well! Here I go!**

**Fave!**

**Review! **

**Follow!**

**My Bubbly gal**

**Chapter 1: The wonderful life of Bubbles**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

"Bubbles! Your on in 5" My manager called after me. I turned to the lady and nodded my head.

"Ok" I said. I turned to my mirror and sprayed my hair, with the can of hairspray I had. I fumbled with my makeup, and smoothed my outfit out. Today was the day, the first day of my world tour! I was shaking all over, I didn't even have Blossom or Buttercup by my side! They were in Townsville, while I was here, starting a future. I was 19 now! I do admit, I looked better than I had before. I was about 5'5, I had beautiful hips, nice c-cups, and my hair had grown, it was up to my back, it was pretty wavy. I smiled to myself, as I turned to go, but rushed back to the mirror, checking if I looked alright. My hair was up in a high in a glittery ponytail, baby blue eye shadow and red lipstick, I was wearing a glittery blue top that showed my belly on the tank said "Bubbles and the blondies" in dark black letters, I was wearing black jeans with diamonds at the end, my baby blue heels, and for accessories, I was wearing hoop earrings and colorful bracelets. I grinned in approval and dashed to the end of the stage, meeting up with the rest of my band.

"Hi guys", I said out of breath. My band turned and smiled at me. Brat, after loosing her powers she stopped being evil and became my best friend, was the keyboard. Princess, Brat's cousin, was the drums. Bell, a friend from high school, was the base guitar. I was the singer, the leader of the band. I smiled in approval of my band mates, they were wearing the same outfit as me only in there own colors. Brat's outfit was slightly a darker shade of blue, and her hair was in two pig tails, blonde of course. Princess had her in a bun, her outfit was gold, her hair was dyed blonde, and she looked amazing as a blonde! Bell had her blonde hair curled, her outfit was a bright orange.

"Bubbles! Omg! Were on next!" Bell screamed with excitement! I giggled and shook my head. We all screamed and I motioned for them to form a huddle.

"Ok" I said as our heads were all low, "People may hate us or they might love us. What ever course this goes, we will stick together! Were going to put up an awesome show! FOR THE FANS! FOR OUR FAMILIES! FOR TOWNSVILLE! ONE FOR ALL..."

"AND ALL FOR ONE" They shouted! As we all let out another scream, before rushing into a hug.

"I love you guys", Brat said, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"We love you too" Me, Princess, and Bell said at the same time. We all high-fived and stood on the sidelines, waiting to be called up! I took a peek out of the curtains, and there must had been millions of people there. Bell looked over my shoulder, and started breathing out hard!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I CANT DO THIS!" Bell said, as she started fanning herself. Brat ran off, and returned with a paper bag, she passed it to Bell, who grabbed it quickly.

"Bell, don't worry!" I said, a little nervous. I rubbed her back up and down, she looked up at me and nodded her head slowly, as she clutched the paper bag to her heart. Princess brought a water bottle, and Bell took a sip.

"Are you good?" I asked, twiddling with my thumbs. She nodded her head, as we all huddled close. The loud voice of the announcer, then came on.

"Ok! PEOPLE! Today we have some new faces! Give it up, for BUBBLES AND THE BLONDIES!" The man yelled across the microphone, he spread his arms and motioned us on stage. We all looked at each other, with nervous smiles, and walked on stage, hand in hand. The girls got in there positions and I grabbed the microphone, holding in my breath, before speaking, a thousand eyes on me.

"Hi Guys! I'm Bubbles and this is my band the blondies! I hope you enjoy our music!" I said nervously. The crowd clapped and I turned to Princess ready for her to go. She nodded her head and began playing. Here I go...

Its all about him

**Bubbles:**_Cause I'm all about him him him him him And his all about me me me me me _

_And we don't give a dang dang dang dang dang About nobody-e-e-e (x2)_

I twirled my hips and began walking up the stage as Princess started her part. I threw her the microphone as she stood up and began singing. Colorful lights swirled around us, and the audience was screaming like mad. For a show, I floated in the air and began dancing.

_**Princess: **__Well Had him shooting for me like a ball team Every guy was a knock out, Don King_

_But none of um had smarts _

_That's my thing_

_It's not enough to have balls Spalding_

_One day by starbucks I bumped into a guy rocking black chucks_

_He said excuse me beautiful_ _I said "aww shucks" Then he asked "well, ay wanna grab lunch?"_

_**Bell: **__Never ever ever met a guy so fly Got me hooked like apple pie-i _

_Think I'm falling and I dno why But I won't fight these butterflies_

_**Bubbles: **__Cause I'm all about him him him him him_

_And his all about me me me me me _

_And we don't give a dang dang dang dang dang About nobody-e-e-e (x2)_

_**Brat: **__And I swear what we have is just super cool _

_The way his always in my head like a bluetooth _

_I got a text from him he said come through Told me that he wants to kick it kunfu _

_Don't do nothing much at all_

_Just we and his boys watching football_

_He asked for a kiss and so I gave him two He said "well thank you baby" I said "you're welcome boo"_

_**Bell: **__Never ever ever met a guy so fly Got me hooked like apple pie-i_

_Think I'm falling and I dno why _

_But I won't fight these butterflies_

_**Bubbles:**__ Cause I'm all about him him him him him_

_And his all about me me me me me _

_And we don't give a dang dang dang dang dang About nobody-e-e-e (x2)_

_**Princess: **__No I don't need no fancy cars_

_And I don't need no diamond rings_

_My babys all I need and more Cause I don't need those extra things_

_**Brat: **__It's not about you (it's not about you)_

_It's not about them (it's not about them) _

_It's all about me (it's all about me)_

_And it's all about him (it's all about him)_

_Yeah (x12) Said it's all about him_

_**Bubbles: **__Cause I'm all about him him him him him _

_And his all about me me me me me _

_And we don't give a dang dang dang dang dang About nobody-e-e-e (x2)_

_Cause I'm all about him Cause I'm all about him _

_I'm all about him _

_We don't give a dang dang dang _

_It's all about you It's all about you boy It's all about you_

I lowered my head, as the music stopped. The curtains came and I could no longer see the audience. I grinned an ran over to Bell, Brat, and Princess. They all screamed and rushed me into a hug.

"BUBBLES! YOU WERE FREAKING UNBELIEVABLE!" Bell yelled. Princess and Brat nodded, as I yelled with glee jumping up and down!

"Really! I thought I was going to pass out. I almost fell to, it was so scary! And everyone was watching me! It was so so so..." I snapped my fingers trying to find the right word. "It was so wonderful! YA! WONDERFUL! I COULD DO IT FOREVOR" I said doing a little dance around my room. I totally have to call Buttercup and Blossom! They would be so proud of me! Omg! My career is finally having a start...

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**(TOWNSVILLE)**

"Blossom! Bubbles is on T.V" I hollered over to my big sister Blossom. She hurried over to me, and took a seat next to mine. Bubbles had left on tour with her band, "Bubbles and the Blondies". Her first stop was L.A, I really miss her. I love Blossom and all, but she's nothing compared to Bubbles. Bubbles was the fun one, and lets face it, Blossom was the nerd. I shook my head from my thought and paid attention to my Blonde sister on T.V. The camera zoomed in on her, as she walked across the stage. Boy, she looked hella scared. I grinned, she was the prettiest out of all us. I turned to Blossom and study her, Blossom was just as pretty, but In her own way. Blossom had very long hair, up to her back. She was about 5'4. She had a small body with small curves, she had C-cups, and her pink eyes were the prettiest things about her. I was about 5'5, with a medium sized body, nice curves, C- cups. My hair was still pixie short, and my green eyes were the color of green limes! I turned my attention to the T.V and grin, here comes Bubbles.

"Hi guys! Im Bubbles and this is my band the Blondies! I hope you enjoy our music" Bubbles said, Damn! How the hell does she look so calm and cheerful. My thoughts were suddenly broken, when Bubbles voice echoed in our front room. I grinned, I always knew Bubbles had a voice, she just was always so nervous, but here's my little sis singing away. Blossom turned to me and squealed with glee.

"OH BUTTERCUP! SHE SOUNDS SO WONDERFUL! OMG! I HAVE TO CALL DAD! HE'LL BE SO PROUD!" Blossom gushed with happiness. She got up and dashed to the house phone, screaming through the process. I chuckled and turned to the T.V. The song was almost over and Bubbles already had cheering fans. I looked around, looking for any sign of people. Blossom was nowhere in sight, so I got up and did a little dance, in the air! I was singing along and dancing around, cheering my ass off.

"GO BUBBLES! WOOOOOO! YEAHHHH! ITS ALL ABOUT YOU, YOU, YOU!" I started fist pumping the air, but my phone buzzed in my back pocket, causing me to fall back with surprise. "Crap!" I muttered, standing up and dusting myself off. I grabbed my phone and held it to my ear. "Hello"

"Oh, Buttercup! The ruffs are at it again! There wrecking the local park, can you come over", The Mayor's voice blarred through the phone. I cringed at the sound and nodded my head, crap this was going to be hard without our fellow powerpuff.

"Alright Mayor" I said, I hung up and placed it in my pocket. I looked at the T.V and smiled, at Bubbles cheerful face. I turned quickly and ran over to Blossom's room. She was on her bed talking to dad.

"Oh dad! She was so good! Your going to be so proud!" Blossom said, she twirled her long hair in her fingers. I smiled, she was just as proud as I was. I waited for her conversation to be over, before walking in.

"Blossom, Mayor need help, those stupid Ruffs are involved" I said with disgust. I hate the Ruffs, they ruined my little fun cheering for Bubbles. Blossom scowled, and nodded her head.

"Great, How we going to deal with Boomer, without Bubbles!" Blossom said in a worried tone. I bit my lip, that same question had been bothering me all day. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, looking at Blossom as I zipped it up.

"We'll figure something out, I'll deal with Boomer first, he's the weakest one. Can you hold up with Butch" I asked. Blossom thought about it , a scared expression on her face. I sighed, what was I thinking, Butch was the toughest one, and I could barely handle him myself. "How about you deal with Boomer, and I'll take on Brick and Butch until you take care of him." I backtracked. Blossom let out her breath and nodded her head, more comfortable with that idea. I grinned and grabbed her hand, "Come on, the Ruffs cant wait forever" I said. I pulled her outside, letting her hand go, I floated up. I motioned for her to follow and she did. We raced to the park, and saw Butch, Boomer, and Brick. They were blowing up tree's with there laser vision. I growled, stupid assholes, don't they know we need trees to live! I stuck my fingers in my mouth and blew, making a loud whistle. The boy stopped in there tracks, and turned to me. They grinned and flew closer to us. I do admit the boys had gotten way cuter.

Brick was tall, probably about 6'2. He had muscles and a 4 pack, his hair was to his shoulder and was spiked everywhere, his hat sat upon the mess. His dark ruby red eyes were dazzling, all the girls in high school said he was a "major heart throb." Boomer was tall, a 5"1 an inch shorter than his brothers. He looked like he a 6 pack, with his broad shoulders he looked incredibly buff. He had blonde hair that was cut short and spiked up, with his dark blues, his face was unbelievably handsome. Butch was tall, 6'2 like Brick. He looked like he had an 8 pack, his hair was short and black, as it spiked in all directions. His dark green colored eyes and cocky smirk were amazingly handsome. He turned to me and sneered, which only made me clench my fist.

"Where's the blonde" Butch said. I glared at him, ready to speak, but Blossom did before me.

"She's on a tour with her band." Blossom said calmly, glaring at Brick. Boomer frowned, I knew him and Bubbles were secretly friends, and instead of fighting, they would sneak off to go buy ice cream. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Ya! Like the blonde bimbo can sing! She can't even do a simple math problem!" Butch said with a laugh. THATS IT! I growled and soared to him, with my fist out, as I socked him hard in the face. His body flew as he skidded down the grass. I grinned and flew next to Blossom, crossing my arms. Brick, who hadn't spoken, was rubbing his chin and watching us intensely.

"What are you looking at Dipshit" I said in disgust, ignoring Butch's glare. Brick frowned and turned to his brother Boomer.

"We can't fight you" Brick said calmly. I and Blossom gasped, as Butch and Boomer stared at him like he was crazy. "We can't fight without Bubbles, I want a fair fight, to prove that were better than you POWDER PUKE GIRLS" Brick said, disgust oozing out of every his words "Powder Puke Girls". I glared and raised my fist, ready to attack but Blossom stopped me, by catching my arm.

"He has a point, Buttercup. I agree with Brick. And as the leader as the powerpuff girls, I say we wait for Bubbles. " Blossom said. I widened my eyes, and let my hand fall. Brick grinned and nodded his head.

"Until next time, We will be training girls" Brick said with an evil grin. Butch, who was still in shock, was shaking his head frantically.

"But Brick! Why can't we fight them! there right there" Butch demanded, I rolled my eyes. He was just a dumbass, who always wanted to fight! Boomer stayed silent, probably agreeing with Brick. Brick turned to Butch annoyed and shook his head.

"No! Butch! We'll fight when Bubbles returns." Brick said. Butch snarled at his brother, but crossed his arms turning away, as he flew away. Brick and Boomer followed, leaving us in the dust. I turned to Blossom and raised an eyebrow.

"When's Bubbles even coming back?" I asked. Blossom scrunched up her face, trying to remember.

"She's coming in a month, she told dad she was going to sing and tour around for a month. Then she was going to come back and finish her college degree" Blossom said. I sighed and shook my head, I already miss her...

**Butch's P.O.V**

I sat in my room glaring at the ceiling. Bubbles! Stupid Bubbles! Its her fault I can't fight, its the only way for me to let my anger out! I swear when she gets back, Im going to beat that weakling up so hard, she wont be able to sing.

"BUTCH! TIME TO TRAIN" Brick called from downstairs. I groaned and got up, better get ready to fight the dumb blonde...

* * *

Ok! You guys are probably like, "Where's the fluff!". Well, this is kinda like the prologue, but don't worry, when Bubbles returns, there's going to be soooo much fluff! So until next time, please...

REVIEW

FAVE

AND FOLLOW!

-QUEENBEE2000


	2. Chapter 2: Opposite fight

Hi everyone! thanks for the 3 reviews! It means a lot! Anyways chapter 2

Chapter 2

Opposite fight

(Bubbles P.O.V)

1 month later.

"You really are leaving?', Bell said. I hauled my luggage out of the dark limo, then slammed it down on the sidewalk. I looked at Bell, with a sorry expression, then I look at the L.A airport standing before me. Brat and Princess were getting the rest of my suitcases. Bell stood on the sidelines, making reasons why I shouldn't leave. I turned my attention to her, Bells eyes were red and puffy, her lips were in a quiver, and she was nervously messing with her bracelets. I groaned and walked over to her, holding my arm out, I engulfed her into a hug.

"Oh Bell, its only for 2 months! I'll be back by then", I said, I quickly wiped her tears away, she smiled and hugged me tighter. I grinned and held her, she was like little sister to me. Funny, how we were the two wimpiest girls in highschool, but being leader of Bubbles and The Blondies, changed me. Since I didn't have my sisters with me, I had to learn to be tough. I had to! The rock star life was hard, you had to deal with paparazzi, mean critics, upsets fans, creepy stalkers, rival singer, and dealing with missing your family. Buttercup even called and told me to start training my powers. She didnt tell me why though, but I did anyway, just in case I had to face any old villains.

Finally I let go off bell and look over at Brat and Princess. They were about done with my suitcases, and were staring at us with sad eyes. I smiled weakly and motioned them to come in a group hug. They grinned and came running to me and Bell as we group hugged. Brat was the first to pull away, she wrinkled her nose in confusion and turned to me.

"WAIT! What about Jessie Austin! You know the guy you liked! Wasn't he supposed to come?" Brat asked. I blushed and clasped my hands to her mouth, looking around, making sure no one heard.

"Shhhh! Someone could of heard your ass!" I whispered in a hiss. Bell and Princess laughed and I pulled back my hand and fumbled with my thumbs.

Jessie Austin! He was my crush. He was the hottest guy in the world. He was an actor/singer. He was tall and had black hair that was cropped short, he had turquoise colored eyes, a sexy grin, the perfect body that consisted of a sick pack, huge biceps, and broad shoulders. He was also very sweet, the only reason I knew him, was because we had the same , he was taken .

"Hey! Looks who's here!", Princess said with a casual smirk. I shook my head from my thoughts and looked over at the doors. There he was, he walked over to us, one hand in his devilishly tight jeans, he wore a white shirt, and had his hair was not combed. Giving him that sexy lazy look. I almost squealed with delight seeing him. But it soon turned into a frown when I saw who was holding on to his arm. It was Nicki Song, my rival. She was fairly pretty, with her long brown chestnut colored hair, her green sapphire eyes, and her models body. She was singe, like ne. She hated me from the start, she said my vocals should have been ripped out of me, because I supposedly had the worst voice .I cringed at the sight of her, she looked like a slut. She wore a white tank, that was a little to reveling, back booty shorts, that were so short.

"Hi Bubbles!" Jessie said, with a grin. He somehow got out of Nick's grasp and pulled me into a hug. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could see that Nicki was fuming, she stomped her and glared daggers at us. After what seemed like the longest, I pulled away.

"I thought you wouldn't come?" I said, as my blush slowly started to fade away. Jessie rolled his eyes playfully and crossed him arms.

"Really! Bubbles! You think that low of me" Jessie said, a smile tugging at his lips. I swatted him playfully and giggled.

"Oh shut up! You know your one of my closest friends" I said, as I gave him another hug. This time Nicki pulled his sweater back, pulling him towards her.

"That's enough hugs, can we go now Jessie. You already said hi to that, can we go now" Nicki said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his biceps, laying her head against his shoulders. I silently fumed, she seriocly is killing me. Jessie looked over at me and smiled, causing me to gush.

"Well, I'll see you, soon", Jessie said. I smiled and nodded my head, as I watched Nicki take Jessie away. After they left I turned to my band. As I picked up my suit cases. Bell, Princess, and Brat came running over to me, helping me out.

"Don't let her get to you", Princess said. I smiled weakly and nodded my head as I headed to the direction of the airport. Princess, Brat, and Bell exchanged glances and followed.

"Are you going to be ok", Bell said softly. I turned and nodded my head.

"I think he likes you" Brat blurted. I turned to her, as my heart did a small flip.

"I don't think so", I said. Brat rolled her eyes and patted my back, grinning like an idiot.

"Who wouldn't like you! You are perfect Bubbles, any guy would be lucky to date you.", Brat said. Bell and Princess noded there head in agreement. I smiled slowly and gave them each a hug, as little tears ran down my cheeks. Im going to miss these guys.

"Bye guys, Ill miss you", I said. They huddled close as they watched me disappear into the airport.

(TIME SKIP)

"Were going to land in Townsville in 5 minutes, please have your stuff ready", the flight attendant said over the intercom. I sighed and pushed my purse closer to my chest. I looked out of the window and smiled happily, this was my hometown. I couldn't wait to see my sisters and Boomer! I giggled, remembering all the fun times I had in Townsville. Soon 5 minutes passed and they let us off the plane. I quickly got off and grabbed my suitcases. The airport was quite big in Townsville as I made my way outside, searching for Buttercup. She was supposed to pick me up, but knowing her she probably forgot. I silently giggled to myself. I looked around the sidewalk, but my eyes widened when I saw a herd of news reporters, coming my way.

"Crap!", I silently said to myself. I tried to grab my luggauge, but they were already herding around me. Shoving there mic's infront of my face, one women, somehow made her way to the front and was the closest to me.

"Hi! IM SALLY ANDERON, FROM GOSSIP TIMES MAGGAZINE, TELL ME, WHY ARE YOU IN TOWNSVILLE", Sandra said, her voice surprisingly loud. I didn't answer, but she shover her microphone to my lips.

"College", I said, giving up. Mabe if I answered all her questions, she would leave me alone. Sally Anderson smiled, she was a pretty older women. She had perfect brown hair that was to her shoulder blades, deep green eyes, and a professional gray shirt and skirt. Sally Anderson flashed me her white sparkling teeth and beckoned her cameraman over. He walked over and aimed his camera close to my face. I backed up, but the herd of reporters blocked my way back.

"ARE YOU IN ANY KIND OF RELATIONSHIPS? ROMANCE?", Sally asked. I raised an eyebrow, this is one of the things that suckes about being a rockstar, its the nosy reporters. I tried to look around but the herd of reporters and cameraman. I sighed and decided to answer the reporters question.

"Sadly no relationships, as for romance, none at all", I said. A frown was tugging at my lips but I refrained from it and watched Sally. Sally pouted from the lack of juicy gossip she got. I frowned to, even as a rockstar, my life was dull.

"So...Any thoughts on Jessie Austin. You two seem very close", Sally said, with a wry smirk. My heart did a semi flip, I could of easily lied, but that was really hard for me to. Instead I decided to look around frantically, trying to avoid the question. Every minute that passed, Sally seemed to push her microphone closer and closer to my face. I backed up slightly, scared about what I would accidently say.

"HEY! SHOWS OVER! GET OUT OF HERE AND LET ME ENJOY MY SISTER", A girls voice roared. I looked up and saw my spunky sister flying in the air, she grinned at me and swooped down to pick me up. I giggled as she took me away. We landed safely on the other side of the airport, not having said a word to eachother the entire time. I brushed away the dust from my skirt and turned around, facing my green-eyed sister. I ran up to her jumping on her as I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, sqealing like a little girl.

"OH BUTTERCUP! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!", I yelled with happiness. I heard Buttercup chuckle, as she slowly wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you to Bubs", Buttercup said calmly. I grinned and jumped back, analyzing my sister. She seemed to have not change at all. Her hair was still pixie short and she wore a green tanktop with black jeans with chains. Buttercup smirked and picked up my suitcases.

"Oh! You don't have to do that! I trained!", I said, I grinned and showed her my muscles I had grown. Buttercup chuckled and picked up my suitcases anyways as she hovered in her air.

"Bubbles! I can do it! Lets go", Buttercup said, she quickly turned left and soared away. I slowly floated up and dashed after my sister. The breeze across my hair was bliss, pure sweet bliss, I hadn't been able to fly back in L.A. What would you think if you saw a superstar flying in the air, yeah, weirdo. I grinned as I zoomed past my sister, I had always been the fastest puff. Buttercup laughed and raced me to home. I had always loved the feeling of flying it was the best feeling in the whole entire world. Finally we managed to get home as I landed my feet on the soft grass in the front yard. Buttercup landed beside me as she dropped my suitcases and ran inside. I stared at my scattered suitcases, I shrugged, and with a giggle I followed Buttercup inside my old home. Stepping inside my old house, it was surprisingly quiet and dim, I squinted my eyes and searched for Buttercup.

"Buttercup?" I called. I walked in the frontroom, and suddenly the lights flicked on.

"SURPRISE!", My family and friends shouted. I spotted Blossom and Professor, a cake in Blossoms hand. I smiled with happiness and raced to Blossom. Blossom already noticed what was happening as she placed the cake on a nearby table as I raced over to her, giving her a big hug.

"Blossom! I missed you". I cooed. Blossom beamed and patted my back, I let go of her and turned to Professor. He was wearing his white polo shirt with his tan pants, he smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Bubbles! You've grown up so much", Professor joked. I pulled away and grinned, playfully swatting him on his chest.

"Dad! I was only gone for a month", I said. Professor grinned and turned to Blossom. I turned to Blossom confused, she had a stern expression as she was tightening her ponytail. I watched her curiously, as I turned to Professor. He gave me a nervous smile and patted my back as he walked to the kitchen.

"Don't hurt them that much, kay girls", Professor called over his shoulder.

"Right", Buttercup said, as she came walking down the stairs. Her hair was in a ponytail also, her tiny hairs pricking out. I looked back and forth between the too, curiosity was killing me. Buttercup grinned at me. "Ready", she said.

"Ready for what?", I asked. Buttercup grinned bigger.

"To kick some rowdyruff ass! That's why I told you to train", Buttercup said. I stared at her shocked, I had trained for nothing, Boomer and me never fought, we always faked it and went off to the icecream shop. I sighed as I followed my sisters out the door. Blossom noticed and floated next to my side.

"Don't worry Bubbles, Im sorry we have to leave the party. But were going to return to it", Blossom said. I smiled, my happiness rising. I giggled as we all took off and raced to the park, to meet the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

(TIME SKIP)

The ruffs were destroying the park, getting ready for the fight. We watched them on top of a hill, arms crossed, faces formed in pity and disgust. Buttercup turned to Blossom, Blossom nodded as she took a step forward. Blossom floated up slightly, she stuck her fingers in her mouth, as she blew hard. A loud whistle echoed through the park. The ruffs stopped what there were doing and turned to us, there eye full of evil. I grinned when I saw Boomer, my best friend. He secretly smiled back at me, and did a small wink. I giggled slightly. Butch, was staring at me, hatred seemed to fill his eyes, as he glared darts at me. Brick was calm though, he ignored me and stared at Blossom. Brick crossed his arms and smirked.

"Ready for a fight Blossom", Brick said. Blossom growled and clenched her fist, through gritted teeth she spoke.

"If that's what you want", Blossom spat. Brick growled and soared to her, punching her square in the jaw. Blossom flew as her body skidded to the grass. Dust flew up in the air, as Blossom slowly got back up. She glared at Brick and zapped him with her lazer vision, as it zapped him in the middle of his 'famous' red hat. Brick growled as he began running toward her, Blossom did the same, as they collided together. The sounds of punches, kicks, and lazers were heard, as they bagan there on battle. I smiled, knowing Blossom would be alright. I turned my attention to Boomer, he was staring at me, a little smirk dancing around his lips.

"My turn", I said grinning. Boomer got in a fighting position, already knowing are drill. It was all an act, and I couldn't wait to go out for ice cream with Boomer. I ran forward, as a blue aura surrounded me. My eyes were only on Boomer, as I ran faster and faster. Then suddenly a flash of green crossed my eyes as I landed on my side, getting the worse on my shoulder. I groaned in pain and tried to get up. As dust and dirt clouded my vision, I looked up and was met with eyes. A dark shade of green. I narrowed my eyes at Butch as I pushed him off, catching him off guard.

"Butch! You idiot! You got the wrong girl", I growled as I dusted my self off and tried to float up, I was suddenly jerked back as I fell back on my back. I groaned in pain and tried to get up. But I was pinned down, my hands above my head as I was met again, with dark green eyes. I growled and struggled to push him off, but he only stared down at me, hate swirling in his green eyes.

"Whats wrong Bubbles. Cant take it", Butch said with an evil smirk. I clenched my teeth together as I kicked him in his crotch. His face held pain, but he let go of my hands a little bit, helping me wiggle out of his grasp. I quickly kicked him in the stomach and scrambled up, I turned to the park. I saw Boomer and Buttercup fighting, and a distance away I saw Brick and Blossom, each giving a flew blows at eachother. I was suddenly pulled back to the ground as I landed hard on my shoulder yet again. This time I didn't look up as I punched Butch straight in the jaw. He growled and attempted to give me a punch, but I jerked my head to the right and roll over. I, was now on top of him, as I grinned evilly. I punched Butch, but I didn't stop there, I continued to punch not stopping, until he kicked me in my stomach as I flew back. Butch stood up, as he wiped the blood coming from his lip. He walked over to me, as he towered over. I stood up as we got in another fighting stance. He aimed a few punches but I manged to dodge all of them, I tried to get in a few kicks , but he managed to dodge all of them also. It went on like that for a while, until I made my way to the sidelines out of breath as I held my hand to my heart and with the other hand to his chest. He raised an eyebrow at me oddly.

"This is to boring, this is not going anywhere", I said in between breaths. Butch growled as he took a step closer.

"You cant take me, because your weak", Butch said, in a rather harsh tone. I glared at him as I stood up straight.

"No! That's not true! Believe what you want! But I have college tomorrow, and I need to rest. I don't need to spend my time fighting an asshole like you", I growled. Butch watched me, with curious eyes. I rolled my eyes and flew away, leaving the green ruff in his shame.

Butch's P.O.V

I watched Bubbles fly away. She was good, really good. I was surprised I didn't get a good hit out of her like I normally did with Buttercup. It surprised me on how stronger she got. I growled as I kicked the dirt under my feet. This was supposed to be an easy fight, me the toughest Rowdy Ruff against her, the weakest powerpuff.

"Stupid Puff", I muttered to myself. Then realization hit me, she left me, she never finished the fight. I grinned evilly as I watched her figure become faint. Tomorrow she was going to get a surprise of a life time.

* * *

WOW! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFFY! I GUESS NOT, LOLZ. WHATS BUTCH'S SURPRISE? I WONDER HOW BOOMER FEELS ABOUT THIS? WHATS UP WITH THE HUNK JESSIE AUSTIN! WHY IS NICKI SO MEAN TO BUBBLES? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN COLLEGE? ALL WILL BE REVIELED IN CHAPTER 3!

REVIEW

FAVE

FOLLOW!

-QUEENBEE2000


	3. Chapter 3: Her performance

Hi! Ok! Theres going to be some fluff! I promise! Lolz! Next update! YEAH!

* * *

Chapter 3

Her performance

BUBBLES P.O.V

(NEXT DAY)

I sat grumblingly in my seat as I messed with my breakfast. I was pretty mad that Butch battled me, and it wasn't even fun! I wanted to "fight" Boomer! But Buttercup fought him, poor Boomer. I sloshed my cereal around, in my bowl, before dumping it in the sink. Buttercup came hopping down as she fixed her green hoodie. She smiled up at me before grabbing her favorite box of cereal and making her self a bowl. I glared at her, I hate how she got to fight Boomer, and when she got back she still had energy to party at my welcome back party! While I went to bed early because stupid Butch got me tired. Buttercup noticed my staring , she placed the cereal on the table and looked up at me.

"Whats up?" Buttercup asked. I sighed as I pulled out a chair to sit next to her. I plopped down and frowned.

"I'm kinda jealous of you", I said honestly. I laughed, that sounded odd. Buttercup dropped her spoon in her cereal and looked up at me, she rose an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Your jealous of me" she said. I nodded my head and folded my hands. Buttercup pushed her bowl aside and crossed her arms at me. "Why?"

"Because! You got to fight Boomer! He's the easiest Ruff! You gave me the toughest Ruff! Butch is a big pain in the ass!", I said, I scrunched up my nose and shake my head. Buttercup laughed and nodded.

"Oh! That makes sense! Ya...", Buttercup scratched the back of her head and chuckled, "I didn't mean for that to happen, Butch just came and attacked you, so I had no choice, I just beat up Boomer, sorry, I know you guys are secretly friends", Buttercup said. I frowned, wow, I sounded selfish. Now I feel bad for calling Boomer the weakest of the Ruff's when I'm the weakest Puff. I smiled and got up, grabbing my purse.

"Well...I'm going to check out the college", I said, heading for the door. Buttercup stood up as she dug in her pocket for her keys, I stopped her, "Buttercup you don't have to take me", I said. Buttercup lifted an eyebrow and slowly sat back down.

"You sure?", She said. I smiled and nodded.

"My manager already has transportation for me!", I said. Buttercup nodded before returning to her bowl of cereal. I grinned and skipped out of the house. There parked in front of the house was a black limousine. I chuckled lightly, my manager was such a dork. Buying me a limousine! I shrugged, since I was sorta used to it. A tall man stood next to it, he looked at me and nodded.

"Bubbles Utonium?", He asked. I nodded.

"The one and only", I said with a cheesy grin. The man smiled and opened the door, I grinned up at him before sliding in. He took the wheel as I sat in the car fumbling in my purse, searching for my phone.

"Bubbles, my names Tyler Jenkins, I'm your chauffeur", he said. I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at the back of his head.

"Really! I can just call you and you'll be here", I asked. The man nodded, and I smiled. "Remind me to take you out for ice-cream after my classes", I said. Tyler smiled, showing the wrinkles on his forehead, showing the kind old man he was.

"Will do miss Utonium", Tyler said. I scrunched up my nose and shook my head. That sounded like an old womens name!

"Please, call me Bubbles!", I said. Tyler smiled as the limousine pulled to a stop.

"Here's your stop, Bubbles", Tyler said. I grinned and hopped out.

"Thanks Tyler!", I said, as I waved goodbye to him. He waved back as the car sped away. I sighed and walked inside, it was no mistake that everyone was taking about me. I sighed and lowered the sunglasses that were on my head, as I slid them on my nose. I quickly walked into a bathroom and locked the door. I quickly rushed to the mirror, trying to make sure I looked 'normal', and not the Rock Star Bubbles, from Bubbles and the Blondies. I looked nice, as my hair was curled. I had on a dark blue jean jacket with a black tank underneath, I wore black shorts, with blue converse. Big blue hoops hung at my ears. I smiled, I think I look completely normal. I slowly walked back out and walked to the nearest office. I bit my lip nervously as I noticed boys were checking me out.

"Hey fine thing!", A boy whistled at me. I blushed slightly and turned around to thank the person behind me. I grinned wide when I saw Boomer.

"Boomer!", I squealed, as I rushed to him giving him a big hug. Boomer grinned and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled back and analyzed him, he seemed to heal, except for the small bruise on his cheek. I touched it and looked at him with a sorry expression.

"Im so sorry Boomer, I wanted to 'fight'" I stopped and lifted my hands to make air quotes, "you! But Butch! Ughhh! He came! And then it. It just went downhill from there!", I said. Boomer chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Bubbles! Its fine! I mean, I was pretty upset that Butch stole you away! But after fighting Buttercup, I realised I need to seriously work on these", Boomer lifted up his arm and flexed his already huge biceps. I smiled at him and pulled him into another hug.

"OH! BOOMIE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!", I squeaked again. Boomer chuckled and patted my back.

"Of course you missed me, Im your best friend!", Boomer said. I pulled back and playfully swatted him in the arm.

"Don't get to cocky!", I said. Boomer chuckled.

"Well...I am, aren't I", Boomer said. I giggled and nodded my head playfully. I turned to my purse and pulled out a crumbled paper. I grinned sheepishly and smothered it out, analyzing it.

"Boomer?", I asked.

"mhhm"

"What classes do you have", I asked.

"Well...I have Masters of Art and choir, and then I have to go to this stupid English class because, and I quote 'the worst English in the world!'. How's that even possible. I mean you accept that I'm somewhat of a retard! But still! It has been driving m-" I clasped my hand to his mouth giggling.

"Boomer?"

"MHMHMM", His voice was muffled by my hand.

"Your blabbering", I said. Boomer blushed embarrassed, I slowly let my hand fall. I took a quick look at my class, then I smirked.

"Guess what Booms", I said, grinning. Boomer recovered from his embarrassment and looked over at me with a amused face. He crossed his arms and smirked down at me.

"What"

"No! You have to guess!", I whined. Boomer scratched his head and looked up at the ceiling. After a while he turned to me and grinned.

"Your going to hire an agent, and get us out of this hell hole", Boomer said. I chuckled and swatted him in the back of the head.

"You suck!", I said laughing, not caring that everyone was watching, "Anyways, we have the same classes, were going to English first, right?", I asked. Boomer nodded.

"Dude! Now we can finally catch up! Do you know now how awesome class is going to be with you here!", Boomer said in excitement. We slowly were walking to class, and I was enjoying my time with Boomer. I grinned and lifted up my blue-sunglasses, showing my baby blue eyes.

"Of course you going to have an awesome time! You are hanging out with a Rock-Star!", I said. Boomer rolled his eyes as he pulled my sun-glasses down.

"Now who's the one getting cocky", Boomer grinned.

"I don't know what your talking about Boomer Jojo", I said, holding back my giggles.  
"You too know! Bubbles Utonium!", Boomer shouted playfully, it was a little too loud to my liking. Everyone whipped there heads to us, as I rushed over and covered Boomer's mouth.

"Boomer! Not so loud! You'll have the paparazzi all over us!", I said. Boomer nodded his eyes, and I sighed letting him go. We continued our walk in silence as we walked in to the large classroom. A pair of dark green eyes snapped to my direction, and a shiver went up my spine. Oh god! I quickly turned to Boomer and knudge him in the arm.

"When did he get here", I hissed. Boomer turned to the figure staring at me then frowned.

"He was in this class before you", Boomer said in sarcastic tone. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"I knew that Boomer!, I just am a little self cautious around him. Ever since I got back, he's been a real pain. He just gives me a bad vibe" I said, then I shivered at the thought. Boomer patted my back.

"He's not that bad, Bubbles", Boomer said. I whipped my head at him annoyed.

"He is too! He purposely attacked me! He caused you to fight Buttercup!", I pointed to the small bruise on his cheek. He winced at the thought and I automatically felt bad. I pulled back my hand and looked at the ground, shuffling my feet. "Sorry", I mumbled. Boomer nodded, as his frown turned to a grin, he grabbed my hand and pulled us towards him.

"Hey Bubbles!", Butch said in a sarcastic grin. I scowled as I plopped into a seat next to Boomer. I quickly turned to my left and didn't face him. I faced the door, and watched it. Two girls caught my attention.

One girl had brilliant yellow eyes. Her hair was pitch black her bangs swerving to the left, her light curls bouncing at her shoulders. She was extremely pretty, as were her style of clothes. She was wearing a yellow tank-top, with a golden skirt that went a little above her knees. She also had golden flats and for accessories she wore yellow hoops. She smiled at everyone as she walked in. The girl next to her was also very pretty. She baby blue eyes , her silky brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail as her bangs swooshed on her forehead. She was wearing a purple tank top with a green apple on it. She also had on a black belt with jeans shorts, as the purple converse were the final touches. They walked in giggling as they took a seat next to me. I silently eavesdropped.

"I cant wait! The concert is like in 2 months! But I heard a rumor that it might come sooner!", The girl with yellow eyes chirped. The other girl nodded her head excitedly.

"I know right! Bubbles and the Blondies are my new favorite band! Did you know Bubbles used to live here! I never knew that", The girl with silky brown hair said. I perked my ears up at them, they were fans.

"No duh! You barely moved here last year! Oh my god! Robin! He's here!", The girl with yellow eyes said. The other girl, known as Robin turned to the door. I casually did too. There at the door looked to be a college student, he held a book in his hand as he walked over to the front of the classroom. He was supper hot, with his curly black short hair. His honey-colored eyes, and sext smirk. He wore a gold buttoned shit, which was unbuttoned a bit, giving some hints of his chest. He wore skinny blue jeans, with gold converse. As he walked closer I noticed his skin was tanned just right, giving his body a glow.

"Alright class! Settle down! Lets get to the lesson", The guy said. I froze he looked to young to be a college teacher, I turned to Boomer and whispered in his ear.

"Isn't he a little to young to be a teacher?", I asked. Boomer chuckled as he turned his body fully towards me.

"Hes a T.A. The professor here got fired and Beck's just taking his place.", I nodded, and turned my head to the two girls sitting next to me. The yellowed-eyed girl sighed dreamingly. She caught me staring and turned to me, she smiled warmly at me.

"Oh! Hi! You must be new! I'm Bee", The girl with yellow eyes said. I smiled back, Robin looked over Bee's shoulder and smiled.

"Hi new student! Im Robin! But don't wear it out", Robin said with a snicker. I grinned, before I could reply Beck, the T.A called for me.

"New Student, please come over here and introduce yourself", Beck called. I blushed and got out of my seat walking over to the front of the classroom. I turned to Beck and he grinned crossing his arms, "Now, tell us what your name is". I turned to him alarmed. I was supposed to keep my identity a secret. Butch smirked, knowing my problem. He stood up and smiled at me.

"Beck, do you mind me introducing her! She seems a little mute.", Butch said, grinning.

"Ughh, Butch! Maybe you shoul-",Boomer tried but Butch was already next to me.

"This! My fellow classmates is Bubbles Utonium. The lead singer in that disgusting band known as Bubbles and the Blondies!", Butch said. I growled, but soon my classmates were rushing towards me.

"IS IT REALLY"

"I LOVE YOU"

"WHERES THE REST OF THE BAND"

"BUBBLES YOUR MY IDOL!"

YOUR SUCH AN AWESOME SINGER"

I rushed to the side of Boomer and hugged him, for protection. Boomer held his hands up and glared at everyone.

"Ok guys! Lets make a deal! You leave Bubbles alone and she will sing a song for you, seem fair", Boomer said. I shot Boomer a glare, but he only shrugged carelessly. All my fans nodded eagerly and I sighed, going to the front of the classroom. Beck moved out of the way, he looked at me shocked, amazed at who I was. I shot a menacing glare at Butch, Butch only smirked as he cuffed his hands around his mouth and shouted, "DONT CHOKE". I growled and tightened my fist.

**I DONT CARE I LOVE IT BY ICONA POP**

**Sung by Bubbles**

**Bubbles:I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.**

I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's b*tch

Hcf  
I love it!  
I love it!

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

I paused and fist-pumped the air, whipping of my sunglasses. Showing everyone, I truly was Bubbles Utonium. They all cheered. Boomer was in the corner giving me a thumbs up. I saw Robin was twirling her hips dancing around with a group of boys. Bee seemed to have wrapped around her finger as the two danced near each other. I then saw Butch, he was scowling at me.

"This song is stupid", I heard him mutter. I growled and clenched my fist walking over to him, I got close to his face as I beagn to sing again.

**You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's b*tch**

With a grin I backed up from Butch's face and flipped him off, winking and turning away from him, skipping to the front again. I stood on the desk and began dancing as my melodic voice flew through the room

**I don't care, I love it.**  
**I don't care, I love it, I love it.**  
**I don't care, I love it.**  
**I don't care, I love it, I love it.**  
**I don't care.**  
**I love it.**

I finished and bowed my head. Everyone clapped and I blushed as I made my way back to my seat. Everyone settled down and went back to there seats, some even whipped out there phones and began taking pictures. Beck slowly went back to the front of the classroom. He ran a hand through his black locks and grinned sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry about that Bubbles, I didn't know", Beck said. I smiled and nodded my head, accepting his apology. Beck grinned and turned back to the class.

"Right! Well after that interruption , Im sorry to say that class is nearly over. You may spend the rest of the remaining minutes talking. Hopefully we can do a better job tomorrow ",Beck said. He grinned and walked over to his desk. Bee and Robin turned to me. Bee sqeauled and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked as I just sat there. Boomer chuckled behind me.

"Bee! Let her go", Boomer said. Bee grinned and pulled back. I looked between the three, confused.

"You know each other", I asked. Boomer nodded and patted Bee's head.

"Me and Bee are the best of friends! She's also good friends with your sisters", Boomer said, he paused and pointed to Robin, "I know Robin, she's friends with your sisters but not me because she is a bit- OWWW", Boomer howled in pain, as Robin smashed her foot on his toe.

"Got anything to say", Robin said. Boomer bit his lip and shook his head. Bee giggled then turned to me giving me another hug

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you", Bee chirped. I rose an eyebrow confused, and Robin chuckled behind her.

"For what?", I asked. Bee turned to Boomer and pushed him away.

"Boomer go over there and cover your ears!", Bee whined. Boomer rolled his eyes and walked over to another direction. Bee smirked and turned to me, her cheeks were a deep pink. She leaned and whispered in my ear.

"You know the T.A, Beck, he is so dreamy. I've been crushing on him all year. And when you sung we danced with each other, I think he liked me!", Bee sqeauled. She held her hand to her heart and sighed dreamingly. I grinned.

"Glad I can help", I said. The bell then rung, Bee and Robin both stood up, gathering there things. They both smiled and waved at me, saying "Goodbye". I grinned they seemed nice. I then got a light tap on my shoulder as I turned around, my blue eyes met with green. Then like in a movie everything went in slow motion...

* * *

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'd like to make a huge shout out to

**PINK POWERPUF BLOSSOM! **

**WRITER OF...**

**SUNSHINE IN THE SHADOWS**

**POWERPUFF GIRLS AND ROWDYRUFF BOYS TRUTH OR DARE SHOW**

**TROUBLE**

She is an incredible writer and I hope you guys check out her stuff! Thanks and remember

REVIEW

FOLLOW

AND FAVE

-QUEENBEE2000


End file.
